


A Broken Love Story

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Depression, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt No Comfort, Jelix - Freeform, Lost Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Miscommunication, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Unrequited Love, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: Love hurts and comes at random times. Jack finds himself in love with the man who broke him and falling for the man who's trying to fix him. Both try to get closer to him and cause Jack confusion. But neither knows Jack loves them or even know Jack is gay. As Jack decides he wants to be with Mark and palns to tell him, i mean we've all read the stories. Love conquers all and Mark is also in love with Jack. Right? But the night before Jack decides to go out to drink but he makes a mistake that could cost him his love story.





	1. Chapter 1

I rushed, putting on my clothes as I prepared for my first day of my senior year of high school. I couldn't sleep last night, I was so nervous. Not really about school though, just Felix. I shook my head, no thinking about him. He's the past. I sigh and look at my arm. Scars are on it in various places from my cutting habits, but if anyone asks  I blame it on my cats. I grab a jacket and put it on to hide them. As I walk out my mom looks at me and groans. "You always wear that damn jacket. Why?" She asks, annoyed. "I dunno." I lie. I always wear my jacket, even in summer. I don't want her to know I cut, it would be hell. She would make me see a shrink or some shitty 'doctor' who doesn't know what hell they're talking about since they haven't been though it. That's the problem, you can't really understand it unless you go through it. And I don't want that look they all give. The pity. I hate pity. So I won't tell her. She shakes her head at me and tosses me a brush. I brush my green hair but stiffen in my seat as I see my dad enter. He walks over to my mom and says hi as I continue brushing my hair.   
'Please don't touch me, please don't touch me' I think but of course he comes over and hugs me. I awkwardly hug him but roll my eyes at the smell of rum he's giving off. Always drinking. When he drinks Beer he's decent but liquor or anything else and he's a total dick. I get in the car my mom owns. She grumbles as she gets in, probably about my dad, then drives away fast. She argues with me , as usual, about some shit that doesn't matter but I don't know when to shut up, so fuck me. I sigh in relief as I get to my school and go inside. I skip breakfast like always and head to my homeroom. I have science first and apparently the teacher has some serious issues. I wish I had my social studies teacher, Mr. Smith, everyone loves him. But I rarely get what I want God I hate the way I think. I'm such a selfish bitch. I have a decent enough life. I have a home, food, clothes, and unessential items like action figures. Granted I bought most of them myself with my money, but still. I'm spoiled. Even though my family is borderline poor, I still have a lot of special things I don't need. I shouldn't think these things. I sigh and stand at the back of the room with the others as we wait to be seated. My teacher puts a chart up on the projector that tells where we sit. It has our yearbook photos from last year and I cringe at mine. Ugh, I'm so fat. I look around and see other students like Payton, Shelly, Riley, Nathaniel, Kimmi, and Robby. Then there is the kid I fought last year, Pj. It was stupid really, I just have anger issues. It happened when His friend stole something of mine and when I got it back I took a sharp pencil and stabbed both of them in the ribs. Then Pj's friend took my pencil and broke it. I was pissed and I knew my mom wouldn't care if I got in trouble, so I snitched. We all got a referral but only Pj and his friend got in real trouble. But regardless, he hates me. I sit in my spot and of course I'm seated next to Pj and a bunch of the popular bitches. Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk to my third period class and hope Felix isn't on it. I see him walking down the hall so I look away. Soon, he's standing next to me. "Hey, Jack!" He exclaims happily. I look up confused and wave. At that moment he- hugs me? "Uhhh" is all that comes out as I awkwardly pat his back. He grins at me widely. "It's been so long!" He exclaims. I nods confused at him. 'Yeah, cause yo-" I get cut off by him saying with excitement, "Oh, you've just GOT to meet my new best friend Mark!" I don't know why, but that sentence makes my heart ache. I was his best friend since fifth grade. I was there when he came out to his parents as bisexual. I was there when his parents screamed at him, not for dating a man, but for dating a black man since they were incredibly racist. I let him cry into my shirt as he wondered if he should leave her. He never had to, she left him. Now he's happily dating this Italian transfer student, Marzia. But he doesn't notice the glaze in my eyes from thinking and zoning out and once I come back to I see a man with red hair walking over to us. He looks nice in his red shirt and black jeans with his wide grin as he walks over to Felix. "Hey, bud!' He greets Felix. "Who's this?" He asks as he turns to me. "That's Jack." Felix says without emotion. I wish I could believe it was because he realized he broke me and was sorry, but I know better. Mark shakes my hand and asks, "How do you know Felix?" I fake smile and say, "He's an old friend." The look in Mark's eyes falter slightly at the word old friend but Felix never even blinks. The teacher calls us into class and we all leave each other.

At lunch I expect I will alone as I did last year but oddly enough Mark and Felix join me. Mark seems very happy, Felix doesn't though.   
"Hey, Jackaboy!" He says delightfully. I wave slightly at him as he sits down. They both bring their own lunch but I never eat breakfast or lunch. Mark looks at me confused and asks, "Aren't you gonna get some lunch?" I look at him and shake my head slightly. "Not hungry." I lie. He looks upset and offers me half his sandwich, but I refuse. "You sure?" He questions. "Yeah." I confirm. He looks at me skeptically but hesitantly says, "Okay."   
We continue the rest of our lunch talking about trivial things or mentioning old memories. They just talk about them to have a good time but everytime Felix mentions a memory with me my heart aches greatly and it knocks the wind out of me. But I pretend I enjoy the reminiscent times and pretend Felix breaking me isn't the only thing I can think of.  
I find that I've got the next few classes with Mark. His red hair always catches my eye along with the nice amount of stubble on his face. I look away and blush. Mark is a friend I can't think these things about him. Well is he really a friend? Felix seemed to enjoy hurting me, maybe he's brought Mark so he can break me too. I can't trust anyone now, the one person I thought would always be there to protect me basically killed me. And I can't recover. It hurts to see him so happy with Mark I couldn't stand to watch him do to Mark what he did to me.   
"Sean!" Felix shouts, scaring me. I jump and look at him laughing as Mark looks at me with sympathy. Felix finally stops and says, "Where where you man? We've been calling your name for five minutes!" I give a fake smile and apologize. "It's fine." Felix says.  
We leave soon after but on the way out Mark stops and turns to me.  
"You have a nice smile," he says, "you should use it more." Then he leaves  
A nice smile.  
To bad it's fake.


	3. Chapter 3

Over time me and Mark become closer and closer. Sadly, this means constantly being with Felix as well. I know I should keep myself away from Felix but I keep getting pulled in closer. I guess it true what they say, love doesn't die. And that's exactly what I felt with the beautiful Swedish boy. I never told him, though. Never got to be with him or romantically hug him, or talk about what I felt, or kiss him, or make love to him. The things I wanted. The things I prayed to get. But good luck never reached me and Felix soon broke my heart and killed me. You see, lost love is the most painful thing- it's the only thing that can kill you and keep you alive to feel the pain. So imagine my pain when I realized I was starting to be attracted to Mark. I haven't cut as much since I've met him. I wish he could stop it all but this isn't a fairytale and love doesn't put an end to pain. And for me its more pain for the mix. Of course I couldn't have him, I would loose him and the fragile relationship I've gotten once more with Felix. I think Mark may now how broken I am since he's acts odd after I winced when he grabbed my wrist and even randomly mentioning there is always hope and I'm not alone and how depression is a common thing so there is hope. It confuses me for a long time till I figured out why he was doing it. And it made me want to push him away, so I did.  
Monday morning I sit outside the cafeteria before first period reading a book. I notice someone sit next to me so I cautiously glance over at the person only to see Mark staring at me with sad eyes.   
"Hey." He says weakly. I mumbled a "Hi." In return as I out my bookmark in and face him. "You've been avoiding me. Because I know." He states with an unsteady voice. I look away shyly not wanting to have to look into his eyes, but I still nod. He sighs and pats my hand. "I'm here for you. Don't avoid me, please." He begs me. I look at his chest, refusing to meet his eyes. But I feel a warm hand on my cheek as he lifts my face so he can stare into my eyes. "Don't hide from me." He says in a hushed tone. "OK." I say softly.  
Then he leans in and kisses me.- is what I wish I could say. Instead he gets up and brings me with him.   
"Do what meet some of my other friends?" He asks. I nod, but its a lie. I like to just have my strong relationship with Mark and my weak one with Felix.   
He takes me to group of six people. "This is Amy, Tyler, Ethan, Bob, Katherine, and Wade." He says as he points to different people. "And this is my friend, Jack." He says to the group. They all say their hellos, as do I, before just talking amongst themselves.   
"So, Jack," Mark says, my mind sampling back to reality. "you've never been to church, right?" I nod, my parents aren't really religious so we never went to church. "Would you want to go with me on Sunday?" He offers. "Sure!" I say excited, I don't really want to go to church but I do want to be with Mark. "You could stay over Saturday and I could help you get ready on Sunday morning?" He questions. I smile at his nervousness and agree. "Awesome! I'll call you later with details."  
~~Saturday~~  
"See you Sunday, Sean!" My mom says as she drives away after dropping me off. "Sean?" Mark questions with a laugh. "Shut up." I mumble as I playfully shove his shoulder. He laughs and brings me in his two story house. His mom, dad, and two brothers are there waiting for us. "This my mom and dad and my brothers, Roy and Jake, (is that his brothers real names? I got the names from another fic and assumed it was the real names.) don't trust them, their devious." I laugh at Mark's introduction. "Right. Nice to meet you guys." I tell them as Mark drags me upstairs to his room. The room is full of photos of him with his brothers and with his friends. I'm actually relived he doesn't have a picture of me, I hate photos of myself.  
"Want to call Felix on Skype?" He asks me. "Sure." I say with a fake smile. I don't really want to see or talk to Felix. We call him but he doesn't pick up. So Mark decides to record a video to send him.  
"Hey, Felix!" Mark greets happily. "Hey." I say with a slight wave. "Jack's staying at my place tonight!" He exclaims. I smile at his enthusiasm and wish I was still as innocent as he is. The thought makes a small lump form in my throat but I pretend it isn't there and put on my facade. We continue to tell him about the most random of things. And I recall past memories with him that were amazing at the time but now break my broken heart more. But maybe Mark can help put my broken pieces back together.   
We finish the video and play some music that we both dance to. Mark sings beautifully to the songs he loves and tries to get me to sing. I love singing but I couldn't stand to see Mark wince at my voice if he thought I was bad.  
"Why won't you sing??" Mark whined. "Cause I'm trash." I said to him with a smirk. It had been a thing I've been saying a lot. It annoys Mark but most think its a joke, but it really isn't. "You're not trash. You're a treasure!" He tells me. I make me overwhelmed with joy that Mark would think that but me being the guy I am, I respond with, "One man's trash is another man's treasure. So I'm trash to someone, probably my parents." I say it as a joke but it cuts deep because I know it's true. Mark glares at me and sighs. "You're a treasure." He says. I shrug and leave it alone. It means a lot to me but I'm to sacred to admit it.   
~~night time~~  
"Let's ask some questions to each other but you have to tell the truth! Like truth or dare without the dare." I suggest to Mark. Mark smiles. "What kind of questions?" He asks. "Any kind, about anything." I tell him. "Okay." He agrees, "You go first." I think for a while to think if a good question.  
"Ever been in love? Or even just been in a good relationship?" I ask. Part me want to know Mark has experienced something as beautiful as love but I also am nervous he'll say he's currently in love. I mean I am in love with Felix still but true love doesn't die. Its like one quote I saw said: "You never stop loving someone, you either always will or never did." So, yeah, I'm still deeply in love with Felix. Mark thinks for a while but shakes his head. "No, I've never been in love. I once had a girlfriend, Nicole, but it wasn't love. Honestly, we were just close friends and at the time we thought it meant we had to date." He tells me. I nod at him as if I can relate- I can't. "You're turn." I tell him. "Can I ask a deep question? Like a personal one?" He asks me with hope, concern, and a bit of sadness in his eyes. I nod my head and he takes a deep breathe to get his courage.  
"Who were you before they broke you?"  
The question makes me freeze. Why would he ask that?  
"W- what?" I ask with a voice crack. Tears sting my eyes and I resist the urge to cry. How could such a simple question hurt so much? Mark looks at me worried as a damn tear slips down my face. "Hey, its okay." He tells me scooting next to me. His muscular arms wrap around me to comfort me as my tears quickly turn into sobs. How could he know that other people broke me. Suddenly I feel a rush of anger inside of me. Does he just pity me? Is that why I'm here? Pity!? I don't hate a lot but I despise pity. I shove him away and stand up. He jumps up and looks at me confused.   
"Jack?" He asks, reaching for me. I shove him away and continue to cry.   
"No! I don't need you're pity!" I shout at him   
"What?! You think is pity? Is it that hard to believe someone actually just gives a shit about you?! I care, Jack! This isn't pity!" He yells. I cry harder as rage fills his eyes. I can handle my parents screaming at me, I could handle my classmates hating me, but not with Mark.  
"I am not the one who hurt you! I'm trying to be your friend but you keep pushing me away because someone you wanted to keep didn't stay! You think I don't know Felix hurt you? It's obvious!" He screams. My anxiety, depression, and panic hit me like a hurricane as Mark continues to yell. I slowly fall to the ground while repeatedly yelling, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I put my hands in my hair as I fold into a ball, still yelling and sobbing. Memories flood my mind, all the arguments, all the pain, the heartbreak, everything.   
"Jack!" I distantly hear Mark call as black fills my vision. It doesn't take long to fall into a nice slumber. Void of dreams, just beautiful darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in a large, comfy bed. I take in my surroundings as the memories of last night come to me. Just the memories is nearly enough to make me go into another attack. I breathe in deeply before getting up. What room am I in? It isn't Mark's. I exit the room to see an exhausted Mark outside the door. He jumps up when he sees me- has he been waiting for me this whole time?   
"Hey." He says quietly. "Hi." I say. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asks. I nod and look away but he pulls my face back in front of his. "Don't look away from me, Jack. Please." He says to me lightly. "Okay." I whisper. He smiles at me and takes my hand. "C'mon I'll cook some eggs for us." He tells me with a smile.   
He finishes the eggs and seasons them, then he pulls out two small plates for each of us. He hands me mine once he's done and we sit at his long dining table, something I never do at home. I just sit on the couch and watch TV. We finish our eggs quickly and head back upstairs to get ready. We brush our hair and I put on black jeans and a plaid shirt while Mark puts on a white button up and some slacks. He looks good. "You ready to go?" He asks. I smile and nod.  
At church I once more meet Mark's group of six.... and Felix. He's dressed in a white button up with a black blazer and black pants with a flower on the blazer with Marzia in a simple long dress.   
"Hey, Jackie." He greets with a smile. "Hey, Felix." I say with a hit blush. Marzia rolls her eyes at us and smiles. "Alright, lovebirds. Enough flirting." Felix laughs but I just get a deeper blush. They end up separating the boys and girl so we say goodbye to Marzia and Amy before heading to the boys room.  
It was really boring. We sit, talked, and read the whole time. The choir sang but that was the only interesting thing. The reading was boring and I didn't agree with anything they said and I couldn't participate in the conversations because I was lost the whole time. So I didn't enjoy it. But when Mark asked if I did I said yes. Only because I wanted to do this again. We go to a steakhouse to eat but I was hesitent to eat, I didn't want them to have to pay a lot for me. But I ended up getting a burger and fries while they ate steak. They questioned me on if I wanted a steak but I said I was happy with a burger- which was a lie. I would have loved some steak but it costs a lot so I didn't get it.  
I leave soon and go back to my ugly home. I enter and the real of tobacco and alcohol attacks my nose. I put a hand over my mouth and go to my room. I think about Mark and Felix. And how I like them both, hell, I actually love Felix. But something I don't want to think about pops into my mind.  
Will I loose both of them?  
A/N: I know its short!! Sorry!!! Kudos and comment please!!!!


End file.
